


Remember and Don't Forget

by ThatVermilionFlyCatcher



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gifset, Inspired in Beauty and a song I love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatVermilionFlyCatcher/pseuds/ThatVermilionFlyCatcher
Summary: Just a gifset with an adaptation of the lyrics of a song I love. That's it.





	Remember and Don't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> The original song is "Si me voy antes que vos", by Jaime Roos and Freddy Bessio.


End file.
